Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bine venit - Benvenuto Welcome in the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ ro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg Wikificeren AUB ! Beste inwoners en medewerkers, het is er heel erg aan toe met de staat van vele artikels. Bepaalde gebruikers maken artikels aan alsof het een lust is (en dat is het vast ook), maar vergeten hun artikels in orde te maken. Wij heten dat wikificeren en dat houdt in: * dat je cat's toevoegd * dat je het onderwerp de eerste keer in vet zet * dat je met kopjes werkt * dat je wiu's of beg's toevoegd indien nodig * dat je eventueel een afbeelding toevoegd en dan nog liefst geüpload (Dit is vooral aan Aesopos gericht) * dat je hoofdletters en leestekens gebruikt * etc!!! Gelieve dit allemaal te doen, want het is erg gesteld met veel artikels. 11 jul 2007 07:37 (UTC) :Ik heb graag dat ze er als een écht artikel uitzien (weet niet of de anderen dat ook graag hebben, maar ik toch wel), wat ik dus ook graag zie is: Niet te veel kleuren en andere opmaak gebruiken (zie o.a. Global), en referenties. 11 jul 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::Wel of geen ref's? 11 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::Wel. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik zie dat zo graag :-) Kijk anders eens naar wikipedia:September 11, 2001 attacks, dat staat VOL (150!!) 11 jul 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::Ja, da's waar, maar in dat geval wel te veel. But I agree; a few referentions are nice! :-) 11 jul 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::::Det's greejt! :-) 11 jul 2007 17:24 (UTC) ::::::Uf caurz det's greejt, its djust inkreddibbel // 11 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) :::::::Niks te doen jullie hè? Ik ook niet :p. Hele dag ge-wikistadt en dan naar dit nummer geluisterd, 40x achter mekaar. zomaar, vind het niet eens zo goed :p. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:36 (UTC) Immigranten Zoals we hier Roemenen probeerden aan te trekken doen ze dat ook met Spanjaarden op RoWikicity ;). Misschien komt er een "Españatown" oid :P. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 10:02 (UTC) :Haha, lol. 11 jul 2007 10:49 (UTC) ::Wanneer komt de EnWikicity eraan? 11 jul 2007 11:00 (UTC) :::Dat zal gwn Wikicity worden denkik, en ik w8 erop. 11 jul 2007 15:26 (UTC) Er zal een Spaanse "comuna" komen, net zoals Maple Hills en Apud Maro. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:17 (UTC) :Leuk, dan kan ik daar gaan wonen. Mijn Spaans is beter dan mijn Roemeens :D 11 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::Laat me iets weten als die er is he. 11 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::Vous parlez Spaans? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) ::::Sí, hablo español, pero no es muy dificíl, chico. 11 jul 2007 17:20 (UTC) Moeilijk zal het niet zijn.. wat een gelijkenissen er zijn tussen het Spaans en Roemeens :). Italiaans is wel iets makkelijk voor me.. "Primavera" (lente) is in RO: "Primavara". Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:22 (UTC) :Die Romaanse talen lijken allemaal sterk op elkaar, en zeker als je daarbij wat Latijn kent he. 11 jul 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::2x achter elkaar bwc. Een paar italiaanse en roemeense woorden: Pane = Pâine, Cane = Câine, Primavera = Primavara = Vera = Vara.. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) ;) Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 10:04 (UTC) Lago = lac, Monte = munte, strada = strada.. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) :en esperanto begrijp je dan voor een groot deel ook wel :-) 11 jul 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::La verda stelo.. Stelea verde kom op. Ooooit gehoord van ? Stea (ster) --> steaua (sterretje) :P. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:37 (UTC) We kunnen elkaar talen leren, zoals we gingen doen als in het VUW :-) 11 jul 2007 17:42 (UTC) :ja leuk :p btw, sterretje zal iets van steleto worden :-) 11 jul 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::Verplichte cursus Romaanse talen? :P Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::verplicht wilde ik nu ook niet meteen zeggen :p 11 jul 2007 17:51 (UTC) Ole,.. een Spaanse krant: ro:El Ciudadano. Voor degenen die het Spaans beheersen.. verhuis naar Christianenburg!!! :P. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 06:31 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers Nieuws hoofdpagina Misschien een idee om Global/Actueel op de hoofdpagina te zetten? Dan is er altijd iets nieuws.. en nooit een rode link. Wat zeggen jullie ervan? Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) :Ik vind het een goed idee. Ik vind de lay-out mooi en de vredesgazet heeft zoiets nog niet :p 13 jul 2007 10:14 (UTC) ::Daarom. En het is handig want de Global werkt al met sjablonen.. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 10:17 (UTC) :::inderdaad. :p 13 jul 2007 10:33 (UTC) ::::yes. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) :::::Dat lukt toch niet, die lay-out op de hoofdpagina? En trouwens, ik heb toch al eens iets gezegd over het nieuws en de hoofdpagina, Reorganisatie van nieuws, maar dat is direct vergeten :$ 13 jul 2007 13:02 (UTC) ::::::Maar we hebben een sjabloon, zie Global/Actueel. Dan wordt alleen de tekst op de hp gezet. En momenteel is de Global veel actiever dan de Vredesgazet, en Global werkt al met sjablonen. Veel gemakkelijker. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 13:08 (UTC) :::::::Goed. Ik heb wel die pagina hernoemd naar de sjabloonnaamruimte 13 jul 2007 13:14 (UTC) Externe afbeelding Is er eigelijk een manier om een afbeelding die zich op een website bevind, hier te laten zien zoals een gewone afbeelding? -- 13 jul 2007 17:39 (UTC) :Ja.. volgens mij van commons, door de link te gebruiken. Maar of het zo goed is.. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 20:53 (UTC) ::Het kan inderdaad, door gewoon de link neer te zetten, kijk maar: ::http://www.zeggelaar.com/images/ns.gif ::We raden het alleen wel af het zo te doen, omdat je het formaat en zo niet kunt regelen. En omdat het dan kan zijn dat het niet in het publieke domein staat en dat is geloof ik wel de bedoeling 14 jul 2007 05:46 (UTC) ::: Zou het niet mogelijk zijn er eventueel een sjabloon voor te maken dat je wel de grootte en dergelijke kan veranderen? -- 14 jul 2007 09:34 (UTC) ::::Het zou moeten kunnen, ik wil het wel eens proberen, maar je blijft met het publiek domein zitten... maar alleen van commons moet geen probleem zijn... 14 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) Archivering Kroeg Wanneer wordt de kroeg weer gearchiveerd? Dit werd toch gedaan om de 26 artikelen. Nu is 't erg onoverzichtelijk :S. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 21:14 (UTC) :Als niemand anders het doet... :p 14 jul 2007 05:51 (UTC) ::Misschien nog een archivering? ;). Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 08:26 (UTC) :::Tja ik zat er aan te denken, maar ik dacht: dat doe jij wel :p 14 jul 2007 10:10 (UTC) Cristi Nu heeft ook Christianenburg een kaart, zie ro:RoWikicity:Cafenea, en dan helemaal onderaan. :) Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 09:31 (UTC) :jullie hebben enge emoticons :p http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Imagine:Smile_eye.png 15 jul 2007 09:50 (UTC) ::Grappig hoor :p. Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 10:12 (UTC) Dit moet hier ook gedaan worden. Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 10:26 (UTC) :ga je gang ;-) 15 jul 2007 13:20 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, the vice-president is busy ;). Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 18:49 (UTC) United Wiki Nations-bijeenkomst, 7/8 september? Een bijeenkomst van de UWN op za en zo 7/8 september? (vlak voor de verkiezingen in Adlibita). Wat denken jullie ervan? Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Goed :-) 16 jul 2007 09:58 (UTC) ::Ik zal dan nog wel zien ;-) 16 jul 2007 10:23 (UTC) :::Nog zo lang? :p 16 jul 2007 22:19 (UTC) Internationale voetbalcompetitie? Misschien een soort Champions League, in Adlibita zijn er al 2 voetbalclubs, hier 4. Dan kunnen we best een toernooitje spelen na de vakantie? :-). Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) :Ook al een goed idee :-) Mijn wielerploeg LRT Phoenix wil trouwens wel een tweetal wielrenners uit Adlibita een contract aanbieden, bedenk eens twee namen :p 16 jul 2007 15:38 (UTC) :: Petru Niculescu, Alexandru Niculae. Kun je me helpen met het ontwerpen van de laatste wijk van Christianenburg, ro:Imagine:Sapte Dealuri.png? Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::denk het wel, hoe heb je de andere dan gemaakt? :p 16 jul 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::::geen idee. ;). Maar na 7 cartiere vond ik wel genoeg. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 15:59 (UTC) :::::oke :p wel vervelend dat het roemeens is maar dat maakt niet zoveel uit :p ik maak wel lege huizen of zo dan kun jij de rest bedenken 16 jul 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::hm... morgen op vakantie + ouders = computer afsluiten... misschien kan ik er morgenochtend nog iets aan doen, we gaan pas laat, en anders wacht je maar drie weken met je wijk :p (ik wil het wel graag doen hoor) 16 jul 2007 16:11 (UTC) :::::::Als je wil mag je ook "hier woont" TE KOOP doen. Maar blijf aan de praat met je ouders ;). Nee joh, toch bedankt.. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::::::Waar heb je hulp bij nodig? Ik ben niet slecht met die tabellen :P --Moriad 16 jul 2007 16:20 (UTC) :::::::::Dat je gewoon gebouwen maakt en die straten, zoals op de kaart aangegeven. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::::::::::Als je het nu laat weten als het fout is kan ik het vanavond nog fixen anders is dit het :P kaart--Moriad 16 jul 2007 17:14 (UTC) :::::::::::Euh, bij sommige huizen kun je niet geraken omdat ze ingesloten liggen tussen andere huizen... 16 jul 2007 22:32 (UTC) Weet ik. Ik noem dat Roemeense logica ;). Nee, maar dat boeit gwn niet :p. Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 09:24 (UTC) United Wiki Nations Waar gaan we dit houden? Misschien een Forum:United Wiki Nations maken? 16 jul 2007 22:28 (UTC) :Ga je gang. Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 09:24 (UTC) ::Ok. En een Forum:Hooggerechtshof voor de rechtszaken? Mag ik hiervoor ook m'n gang gaan? 17 jul 2007 22:27 (UTC) :::President, ik geef je mijn toestemming! :-P. Alexandru hr. 18 jul 2007 09:35 (UTC) Rechter? In de grondwet staat het volgende: :# Rechter: Deze persoon fungeert als tussenpersoon voor de (openbare) beklaagde en de (openbare) aanklager en zal voor de orde in de rechtszaal instaan. Hij/Zij zal het uiteindelijke vonnis uitspreken op het einde van een rechtszaak. Deze persoon moet de grondwet kennen. Hij/Zij moet aangesproken worden met "edelachtbare". Nu, ik ken de grondwet het best (denk ik?) en ik wil heel graag rechter zijn. Ik weet wel niet of iemand daar tegen is, omdat ik al president ben en volgens sommigen "partijdig" zou kunnen zijn. Ik hoop dat jullie mij kunnen en willen vertrouwen als rechter :-) , anders mag je nu zeggen dat je er tegen bent. De president die ook graag rechter wil zijn, 16 jul 2007 22:38 (UTC) :Ik heb er geen probleem mee ;-) 17 jul 2007 05:43 (UTC) :: De rechter was de minister van Leefbaarheid meende ik ergens geschreven zien staan (staat niet in de grondwet). 17 jul 2007 08:39 (UTC) ::: Ik ben Robin -- 17 jul 2007 09:23 (UTC) Ik vind het best. Anders moeten we erover stemmen? Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Ik ga nu, tot in augustus allemaal :-) 17 jul 2007 16:14 (UTC) ::Veel plezier Martijn! Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 16:22 (UTC) Dus ik zal rechter zijn. Misschien dat als iemand dat niet wil, we er later over kunnen stemmen. 17 jul 2007 22:01 (UTC) Rommel Als ik het zo begrijp, kan een politieke partij niet regeren, toch? Alexandru hr. 18 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) (P.S. RoWikicity zit op de 50 artikelen! :)) Alexandru hr. 18 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) :Nee. 18 jul 2007 13:29 (UTC) School Ik ben van plan een middelbare school op te richten, welke gemeente wil er een?(ps. ik wil wel een oppervlakte van 2-3 huizen, het wordt een grote school.Bob I 18 jul 2007 19:52 (UTC) Afscheid door Ruben hr. Geleyns Geachte medeburgers en collega's, Het is met groot verdriet dat ik jullie meedeel dat ik jullie voor enkele weken ga verlaten. Zoals een wijs man ooit eens zei, er is een tijd van komen en gaan en mijn tijd om te gaan is gekomen. Ik vertrek dus morgen, vrijdag, en kom terug op 30 juli waarna ik weer een week onder jullie ben. Daarna reis ik naar Duitsland om daar met de bondskanselier te gaan onderhandelen omdat ik spijtig genoeg er niet bij kon zijn tijdens de G9. Ik zal een week in Duitsland verblijven, waarna ik terugkeer naar de Staat. Tot die tijd, hou het nog een beetje overeind hé mannen (en vrouwen). Ik reken erop dat er nog steeds een groei is ook al zijn er vele weg. Oh, en ik zou het ook apprecieren mocht iemand geregeld de updates op mijn overlegpagina melden. Alvast bedankt, en denk eraan: "Afscheid nemen bestaat niet!". Ruben honestior Geleyns, eerste minister van de Republiek Libertas, minister van Binnenlandse Zaken, burgemeester van Civitas Libertas ( 19 jul 2007 18:24 (UTC)) :Fijne vakantie Ruben. Ik vertrek zaterdag. Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 18:31 (UTC) ::Fijne Vakantie. Hierbij kondig ik ook mijn vertrek aan: Geachte medeburgers, Hierbij kondig ik mijn vertrek aan. Ik zal de volgende twee weken in Vijlen, Limburg verblijven. lekker Kolonisten van Catan doen en lekker de omgeving verkennen. Ik hoop Dat Aesopus mij zal vervangen bij SHBB en bij en ik wens de Democratische partij veel succes. rond 3 augustus zal ik terugkeren naar Libertas. Afscheid nemen bestaat niet!!! Ik zal zeker terugkeren. ik ben geinfecteerd door het Wiki-Virus.(voor iemand dacht dat ik voorgoed afscheid naam).Bob I 19 jul 2007 19:03 (UTC) :Even iets rechtzetten: AESOPOS is aandeelhouder bij SHBB. AESOPUS (ikzelve dus) kom af en toe eens over de haag kijken en ik moet toegeven dat ik jullie inzet bewonder. Doe zo voort. Ik geniet er telkens weer van. Aesopus 21 jul 2007 09:45 (UTC) Hmm.. vakantie Nou, jammer hoor, maar ik ga lekker geen preek houden. Ik vertrek voor een week naar Friesland, kom daarna voor 2 dagen terug en daarna ben ik pleite voor 3 weken (Costa Brava, Pyreneeën en Côte d'Azur). Laterrrrr.. P.s. o ja, morgen ben ik er nog ;) Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 19:10 (UTC) :Bedankt voor het antwoord. P.S. Zie ook Geschiedenis van de Global en stem mee! Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 19:25 (UTC) Beste medeburgers van Libertas, ook ik vertrek morenvoormiddag om 7.00u plaatselijke tijd vanuit België naar Engeland met de scouts. Ik zal daar gedurende 2 en 1/2 weekn vertroeven waarna ik op 8 augstus meteen vertrek voor nog 2 weken vakantie in alle rust in Italië. Geniet dus ook nog van het (hopelijk) goede weer hier in Libertas. -- 22 jul 2007 11:12 (UTC)